Skywalker In Name
by Master Solo
Summary: Gail is the son of the great Jedi Master Ben Skywalker and expected to follow in his father's footsteps, but the job is far from easy. Follow a young boy as he explores his heritage and his parents' past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but my OC is mine.

Title: Skywalker In Name

Timeframe: Long after LOTF

Characters: Gail (OC), Ben, mentions of others, mystery mother

Summary: Down to Ben, the Skywalkers had always been a powerful bunch, but Ben's son is a very special case.

Notes: If you want to see this updated, say so. I'm trying to write from the perspective of a 13-year-old kid and this kid's not a whole lot like me, so if I screw anything up, please point it out.

Hi, I'm Gail, Jedi student, shorty, the kid that gets pushed around until either an apprentice or a Master comes in and saves my skin. I don't get it. My dad's tall and powerful, but me? I'm about as tall as my great-aunt Leia, no offense, since I like her quite a bit, but it's hard being a short guy. I mean, I can't reach stuff and get the stools Force-shoved from beneath my feet when I step on 'em. I wonder if I got that from my mom.

My dad says that the Force is my mother, but I don't believe that one bit. He just doesn't want to talk. I mean, how could the Force be my mom when I can't use the Force to grab any kriffing thing? Oh yeah, I'm here, in my quarters talking pointlessly to this logger droid 'cuz the Masters grounded me for saying that word. I hear Dad and Great-Uncle Han say it all the time.

Well, whatever. I'm supposed to stay here as much as I can since I kinda broke my finger playing that stupid ball game. Why can't I play with the apprentices? They're much nicer about the fact that I can't lift a rock to save my life? I tried using 'I'm a Skywalker' as an excuse, but no, I'm still just a kid as long as I'm not taken. These Masters expect me to do great stuff and add to that stupid, stanging Skywalker legacy and won't let me practice with the apprentices?

Damn. It's getting late. I'd better start doing my homework before the Masters get me for something else. I don't really fear my Masters that much. It's really my dad. You see, he was once a Sith and it sucks for anybody who pisses him off. I swear to the Force, he must've gotten a degree in yelling while he was with his Master.

All I did was ask about my mom… and pull a few jokes… and screw up my history grade, though I did feel bad about the last one since Tionne's a really nice Master. I bet my mom wouldn't have been so mad if she were here, whoever she is.

Maybe she's the Knight that's coming over to visit tomorrow. Mom could be any woman in the galaxy for all I know because this is the most that Dad ever told me: iThe Force gave you to me as a gift, as a sign that I was finally forgiven after fifteen years of cleansing myself of the Sith ways./i Whatever. This Knight might take me as her apprentice, if anybody would ever take a wee little kid who looks like he's nine and can't lift a single blasted thing without his hands. Then again, Dad was younger than that when his Master took him.

He tried to sound as if he hated his life, but I can tell that he's had a much cooler life than mine. I mean, he was scaling towers and using lightsabers by the time he was my age. Me? I've not even been allowed to build mine yet.

Why am I rambling? You're not going to understand me; nobody ever does. Nobody knows what it's like to be short and not have telekinesis, right? Anyhow, I know you're just a recorder, but I think I'll name you Logger.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: As of now, I've read only a few pages of Bloodlines and am not getting Tempest until I hear good reviews from more than one source, so I apologize for any continuity errors. I don't think that this is as good as the fourth or the first post, but here it is.

Hey, Logger, I'm back. Guess what? I'm still just a dumb trainee. It's sad how I'm thirteen and don't have a Master while all of old class, or maybe I should call some of 'em friends, are off having the real fun stuff. Yup, Jedi Doneeta didn't pick me, but who cares? I feel for the girl she took since you just don't dress worse than a Twi'lek and Doneeta's snappy. Well, I don't really feel for that snotty Hapan girl. Do you know how much trouble she got me into? The first time she came here, she made me call her 'queen'. So what if she really was one? This ain't one of her worlds.

I told her to call me 'uncle' and guess how sithing pissed my dad got? Don't tell anybody that I admit that he's right about how we should keep the Hapan queen happy and how it sucks for her that her mom died to have her. So what if she doesn't have a mom? She's slammed me and she's lucky I can't get her back for it. No wait, it was fun making her see Jacen Solo's ghost until a Master caught me.

I'll also admit that those Hapans were an interesting bunch minus Queen Hissy-Priss. I mean, they dress weird, look different, and have some pretty neat boxing moves. Then there's the queen's twin. I'd have never known that those two were related if that regent what's-her-name-again didn't drag him off with his sister when she came here for some Hapan holiday. I've heard that Tenel Ka did something like it, too. when I'm not even that close to Dad. Heh. Hapans must think really weird.

Well, my dad's weird sometimes, too, since he told me that this Hissy-Priss is family. Maybe that makes sense, since my dad's entire family's a loony lot. I mean, we've had two Sith lords and another apprentice, a Chief of State, an assassin, a Sword who was a Goddess, a smuggler, some buggers, and what else? Too many war stories. They're making my head spin. Oh wait, counting me, there's a weirdo who never had a mom.

Why do I even think that I'm in the family? I don't live up to their stuff and I'm not that strong in the Force. It's even worse that I mentioned Mom again? It's past depressing how I don't know squat about her. I've no idea if she's like that last Hapan queen and killed herself as soon as I was born. I'm pretty sure she was like me and not too good at this Force stuff, or maybe she wasn't even a Jedi. Yeah, that'd explain how I can't grab stuff. I bet I look like her, too, since I don't buy into more than half of that 'I look like Uncle Anakin and I've Amidala's genes'.

Well, I like Amidala. Fun to play her in that Geonosis game.

The CorusCantos' new songs should be up by now, so I'd better check the HoloNet. They're the best band in the galaxy and don't tell the Masters that I've been downloading songs and games to my datapad. Speaking of games, I need to update my Corellian War game since the nerds that make these just came out with a new version that has more levels. It was weird playing Dad's character, going through Centerpoint Station and all of that. Don't tell him that I've been playing games, since he'll just chew me out for not spending more time studying.

Well, it's him and the Masters, since we're not really allowed to have this stuff at all. Some girl got all of her stuff swiped clean cuz she got caught playing HoloNet games. I know, it's for the better good or something like that, but it's so kriffing boring. Screw the no getting stuff like music, games, and shows from the HoloNet. I'm watching smashball, soon as I find the frequency.

Just another day, and I'll be back on the smashball court. Why care? I'll probably just be the last one on again cuz nobody wants a 'littlie' who can't use the Force to catch stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll probably wear your batteries out, Logger. It's the end of the semester and everyone's home except for me, since Dad never got us a fixed home. Well, he had a real home at least ten years ago, but not since I could remember. It's not like he couldn't afford to get a place, since he's got enough money to buy an entire planet. He's just in and out of this temple, and most of the time, he's out while I'm with Master Tionne.

Anyhow, I hope the Solos are coming over to stay for the 'vacation'. They're a fun lot and I feel for them. I rarely feel for people, but both Aunt Jaina and Uncle Zekk got killed before I was born. I heard it was really bad, the way they got themselves scrapped in order to kill Darth what's-his-Sith-name-again? I'll just call him Darth Jacen. Anyhow, Aunt Leia and Uncle Han's place got turned into a daycare for displaced Solo kids and that half-sane Queen Allana after that, but I'm not sure of she was queen then.

I don't think those Solos are really coming over, though. I mean last year, Relya dragged Radium and his Master to her home on Ryloth and the others are all apprentices as well. They say that apprentices and Knights and Masters don't get breaks like ours.

A few years ago, about twenty of us stayed here for the break and we had a food fight. Dad got pretty pissed about it, so he decided to take me with him every break after that. He's quite fun as long as I don't cross the wrong wires. We played a bit of smashball, but it's kinda boring and pointless to play when there's not a lot of us, so now, we're practicing lightsabers. That one's fun, even though Dad always beats me. Well, I'm not expected to win against the great Ben Skywalker… yet.

I think Dad's onto how I've been getting around the HoloNet to get the fun stuff. He thinks that it has to do with how I'm almost as good as the geeks are in the computer and math classes while my history grade looks like Sithspit. I made up a random story and argued with him for the sake of it, but I think he's right. He just told me that I should be applying this smartness to my other classes. What a perfectionist. If I get an 80, Dad'll tell me that I should be getting a 90. If I get a 70, Dad'll say that I should be getting an 85.

What does Dad think I am? A super-Jedi like him? I told him I wasn't like him and Grandma and that I didn't have all of those fancy stories at the end of last semester. I know, he aced all of his stuff, but sometimes, I really don't want to be him. So what if he wants me to be? Then it gets really confusing, cuz I also get the feeling that Dad doesn't want me to be like him at all. Don't get me wrong, I really do like Dad a lot and wish I were a great Jedi like him, but most of the time, it's just too much, 'cept for when he looks as if he doesn't want me to be like him.

I can usually read emotions like datapads, but Dad's a hard one. The most I ever got out of him was that his smile when he told us his war stories… that smile was as fake as they come. But I couldn't get what he's hiding behind it, like what he's feeling and thinking. I wonder where I got this thing for reading feelings from. It's definitely not Dad for sure. It's fun to read feelings when people fall for my jokes. It's even better than looking at their faces.

I know, there is no emotion, there is peace, but we all know that no Jedi follows the code all the way, that's counting the ones who try. Besides, we trainees aren't full Jedi yet by a long shot.

I think there's a fireworks party down in the capital, so I'm off! People who don't have the Force are fun to hang out with, at least the ones who don't hate Jedi. When they do hate Jedi, it's really bad for me cuz I'm a Skywalker and I'm the weakest of the lot. I'll just hope that no one's gonna shoot at the speeder that I'm borrowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Logger, it's me again. I don't think we've talked much. I dunno if I'm more pissed or just sad right now. I'm almost fourteen and nobody wants me. I'm the only one of my old class who doesn't have a real lightsaber and I don't suppose you know what it's like to not be able to lift a single little rock. I've no mom, no pets, nothing but crappy grades and an attitude, the Masters say. Well, they didn't really say it, but I know what they're thinking. I'm not really supposed to be talking to you, but I can't take one more second of this stupid, boring meditation, not when Relya and the others are going all over the galaxy with their Masters.

It's not fair! Rel was taken when she was ten and here I am still! I guess I could call her a friend for saving my skin a few times, but it's hard to call anyone 'friend' when Dad's an old Sith guy and it's hard to describe the thing between him an me. I need to punch something. The Masters say I've too much emotion. Well, so what? I'd punch the wall, 'cept that you're in it.

You know, I don't give Sithspit about what I'm getting in these classes. Thermo's pretty interesting, but history? So what if Tionne's teaching it? It's still embarrassing when she's talking about Darth Vader and everyone starts staring at me. I hate to say it, but right now is a really good time for that Hapan ditz to come and start whining. But she's not here, is she?

If the next knight that comes here picks some littlie over me, I'm outta here. Seriously, one of my friends says that there's a good way to sneak past Corellia's border guards and do something there. I might not've been Master Tionne's best student, but I really liked that bit on the Corellian Separation War. Maybe I could learn to pilot. Grandpa and Aunt Jaina were aces and Dad's pretty good himself, so unless I got a bad gene from Mom, whoever she is, I'd be a good pilot.

You see, Dad never let me fly. What's the fancy word for it again? Oh yeah, hypocrite. He flew when he was my age. He said it's for safety. Well, we're not in a war and I'm not about to get myself killed, so why the kriff not? Then he cracked, I think. He asked why I couldn't be more like some person whose name I didn't catch. I bet that was Mom. People say that opposites attract, so I bet that she didn't have the wild streak.

Wait a second, did I just admit that I'm like Dad? Well, I'm not exactly the perfect son and he's not much of a dad, so I guess we're the perfect family! We're guys, so we're not supposed to be all mushy, so that evens it out for the most part. Things got really odd when he told me about his last skirmish with those Corellians around the time I was born. He sounded like he was never himself again after that. Was he that close to Aunt Jaina?

Force knows he was past hurt whenever anybody said 'Corellia'. Then again, he studied with Aunt Jaina ever since he was what, fifteen? A few years with the Sword of the Jedi would explain why he was so critical when we dueled last night. Ouch. I think I still hurt from all of that fake lightsaber shock.

It was like/iDon't let your guard down, real enemies won't be this nice. Real enemies might hit with worse stuff than that. Gail, please take this seriously. When you leave with your Master, and I know you will soon, people will try to /ikilli you. You've a good life ahead of you and I don't want to lose you like…. Just don't die, okay?/i Well, the last part was a little weird. I'd like to say that he's cracked, 'cept that I don't think that I really can. I mean, he's practically cringed at the thought of talking to me about Mom, and he's lost at least two Masters and a coupla friends before I was born.

What am I talking about? People around Dad die all the time. He just wants to sound like he cares about something other than chewing me out for anything and everything iAND/i he still wouldn't ever know what it's like to not be able to lift stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Logger. Dunno what made me pry ya outta the wall, since we only talked four times over a year, but you're coming with me. Oh yeah, if I leave you at home, you'll tell on me for forging notes from Dad and all of that other stuff that I shouldn't have done. I've had enough of this place. Can't stand being embarrassed everyday, every hour, every sithing minute. If they don't want a Skywalker kid who can't lift stuff, then fine. They won't have one at all! Sucks for them. Does anyone else in the galaxy know how it feels like to see the stuff with the Force but never be able to touch it? It sithing, kriffing stinks!

Anyhow, Relya dug up some real good info on Corellia, so I'm hopping a transport to the nearest planet and somehow getting across their locked borders.

You're sitting next to my Holo-Map and my lunch. Yeah, it's been a long time in the making. Always wanted to either see Corellia or be just a normal Jedi. And I knew I couldn't be a normal Jedi, so I'm off to Corellia. Since I'm Skywalker, I'll bet that this'll be rash no matter how much I've planned it out.

---

Logger, I probably shouldn't turn you on right now, but Force, I'm bored. Heh. Must be what it's like to be a soldier. Ten minutes of trying to run for those people that caught me and five hours' of waiting and nothing else. But whatever, I did get through to Corellia, didn't I? And as long as I don't get deported back to the Alliance, I'm great.

Force tells me that those flyers…. What are they? Border patrols? They wanted to scrap me. Force tells me that something stopped them. Well, if something stopped them, then that same something should lemme outta here pretty soon.

It should, shouldn't it?

By the kriffing Force, it's been hours! I suppose that even if they have listening devices and that I've told you this much already, I may as well brag a little about how I got here.

It's not much of the normal Skywalker all-action story like the ones that Dad told as much as it was just… weird.

Dad lets me have some money every month and I've been saving up for the last two years. So I got myself the cheapest thing the flies as soon as I got off that Transport on the Corellian Trade Route. I about threw up when I flew, but I got the hang of that. It's not much different from flying a speeder, only a little faster and the Force helps a kriffing lot. So I got to their borders. The patrol wasn't hard to take care of since I just stayed outta their sight, 'cept that I forgot about the sensors. It felt like they were gonna vape me. I swear, I could see the weapons lighting up. Then it all went down and they hit me with this tractor beam and the next thing I know, I'm here. I guess I was too scared to remember much of what happened after they dragged me in. I hope I got a way onto the planet.

I sense a guy coming this way, so I may as well shut up and put ya back. I hope Corellians don't speak New Basic.

If you want to see more of this from the missing mother's POV, check this out: http://boards. 


	6. Chapter 6

You know, I was right. This whole damned thing about coming to Corellia was stupid. I could've gotten myself blasted. I guess I'd want to go back, but I can't. Those patrol's will really vape me if I do. Fifteen months' planning and then, after I'm doing, I figure that the entire thing's as dumb as it gets. Figures. Choose and act. That's what Dad told me. Guess I've made my choice, huh?

Let's see here, if I go back, those Masters at the Academy will chew me out for this until I'm fifty and I'll never get knighted. Well, they'll probably chew me out for saying kriff and damn and the other stuff as much as I do anyhow. Then I got this feeling that I shouldn't be worrying about this right now. Whatever. I know what people think whenever Master Tionne says Darth Vader. I just know that they think I'll be the next Vader. Don't ask me how, I just iknow/i it.

Then there's Dad. I probably pissed him to the point of blowing his head to a million pieces, which is another reason I can't go back, at least not yet. He was a Sith for what, two years? And I don't know how he feels about me. It goes like this: we duel and do all of that neat stuff and he'll be, I suppose that's what normal dads are like, 'cept when I heard him say that he didn't understand me at all. He talks about me like I'm… I dunno, but I don't like it and I don't forget stuff like that, which, I suppose, sucks for me. Then every once in a while, I say some random thing and he blows up on me. After that, he just sits there and doesn't talk and goes blank. Every once in a while, I feel something odd come from him, like he doesn't want me. He'll really blow on me for coming here. I know I sound like a wimp saying this, but my dad gives me the creeps.

If I stay, though, I dunno what'll happen, but I'll need a fake name that looks real. How about… Aack, forget it! Why do I have a bad feeling about this? No harm in telling those security people that I'm just…. I remember now. The guy that came and got me out of that detention thingy knew my name. My memory's usually a lot better than this, I swear.

By the Force, I must've been scared. Funny thing was, I got the feeling that the guy didn't know zip about me. Wow, that sounded right. What did he say his name was again? Oh yeah, Radium Alkalor. He's taking me to Corellia right now, so once I get to a computer, I'll lot him up and see who he answers to. I bet I'll find something interesting in there.

From now on, I swear it, no more mistakes. Bored as I am, I don't think I got anymore to say, so we'll talk again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Logger, you won't believe how much trouble I just stirred up. Why am I talking to you like you're a person? So I got off and sorta disappeared on Radium once we landed and I'd go back and change that if I could cuz I feel really bad about it now. But don't you tell me that I did something stupid right after I promised ya no more mistakes. Anyhow, right after I ran off, I saw this one guy with a blue uniform coming.

By the Force, he was mad as a rancor! But it's not like mad when Dad's mad. It's more like when bounty hunters don't get what they look for. Don't ask me how I know this; I just do.

I'm not too far outside the spaceport right now and I guess this is Coronet. I dunno if it's normal, but this place stinks, literally. I mean the streets smell and they're gray and it just looks so… It's like everyone's just trying to live and nobody has any money. Oh yeah, I know now, it's just so run-down! Just how do people live here? It's worse than the worst part of Ossus!

It wasn't too hard to find a computer terminal, so I looked for this Radium Alkalor and he works for this lady. Told me that I couldn't have access to CorSec names from that layer of command. She's got brown hair and blue eyes and she's kinda not exactly fat, but almost. I got a feeling about her, but I'll see what's in the city first. And maybe I'll be able to do something with that starfighter once I get it back. Somehow.

Emperor's black bones! Why didn't I think about my fighter when I got caught?

How about this: I'll suck it up, go up to CorSec, or whatever they're called, and say 'hi, I'm the kid that you got on the borders and I'd like my fighter back'?

Nah. Scratch it. It'll just make me look more like a greenie than I already do. It's bad enough not being able to out-fly 'em. At least they don't know that my grandpa started Rogue Squadron. Oh wait, I forgot again, you're not a person. You're just Logger. By the stars, I'm talking to you like you are a person. Just how depressing does it get?

But this entire world's depressing. Yeah, must be Corellia. Ain't nothing like what Great-Uncle Han told me, but how old is he? Oh yeah, nine years older than Grandpa, who's more than seventy years older than me. Dang. Now that I think of it, Uncle Han told me only one story before he died.

All of this Coronet around me looks dirty and gray and I'm wearing bright red. Oh my kriffing stars I'm standing out like some sore thumb. And I left all of my clothes in my fighter. Go figure. No wonder that lady over there on the corner tried to sell me whatever she's got. That store looks like somebody just bombed it. Well, so does my room back on Ossus, but that's a store. She must've thought I was made of credits!

I better buy some new clothes. Lemme see what money I got left. Stang it. Nothing but republic creds. Do they even take those here? Just how many things did I forget when I got here?

Well, there's only one way to know, right?


	8. Chapter 8

No clothing stores. None. No wonder all of the people wear stuff that's falling apart. All they sell is cloth! What? They think I can sew? I guess some girls, like that Hapan kid, would scream.

Uh… I see a really big guy coming and he's not happy. Talk to ya later!

---

Phew! But it's all too weird. You'd think I'd pull off a Jedi stunt and get my lightsaber when he pulled out that blaster, cuz I sure did. Stars did I pick a bad time to not even be an apprentice and not build a lightsaber. Then I forgot how to make myself disappear. Isn't it just lovely when I get scared and forget things? I think I looked like someone he hates.

I ran. It's what I do when dad gets mad and it's something I'm good at. Well, I ran 'til I ran into a kriffing wall. Remember that lady that turned up when I looked for that Alkalor guy? She picked the perfect time to come over and I swear it, she pulled the coolest mind trick ever! She didn't even have to say 'let the kid go' to make that guy say it and she smiled all the way.

She looked like that picture, save some gray hairs and she didn't wear a uniform this time. She's about a little taller than me and well, she just ihad/i to hug me. She said this word for word: Oh Gail! I'm so glad you're okay! You shouldn't have come here but when I heard you're here, I just couldn't let the patrols shoot you! My baby Gail!

It took me a minute to figure out that she didn't have half the accent that Alkalor did and another minute to figure out who she was. By then, I blew up on her. Must've learned it from Dad. Tried to do it on him once, thought it'd make him love me, but… never mind. Anyhow, I busted outta that hug and screamed at her. Why wasn't she there for me, ever? How could she abandon me? How could she let me have nothing but a psycho dad?

I think I just made a rancor of myself in front of my mom.

And I called her fat before I even met her. Great.

And to top it off, I wanted her all of my life and I kriffing waste my first chance. At least she's taking me somewhere. Maybe she'll get CorSec to give me my starfighter back.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I was wrong. Mom's not taking me home with her like I thought she would. She's taking me to work. She says that if I wanted to stay here, I'd have to tell Dad. Great. It's either tell Dad or go back to him and face him. The place isn't half as good as what I thought it'd be, but anything better than going back to Dad when I'm sure he'd be pissed. And if my mom's here and knew to tell those patrollers not to scrap me, the Force must've put me here for a good reason.

I asked Mom why she never talked to me. She said she was a Jedi healer. First a healer of people and then a healer of worlds. When she heard that things were happening here, she came back. Here, at home. That's what she said word for word. She said that when she decided to come back, only Corellian citizens were allowed back in and she couldn't let Ben… I mean Dad… suffer with her and Dad couldn't hear of letting me come here away from him and she didn't want me to see Corellia 'til she fixed it up, so she gave me to Dad as soon as I was born. She said it's all cuz this world's her home, but I've no clue how she could pick it over me an' Dad, especially me.

She asked me if I had anything I loved so much that I'd protect it with my life. Of course not. That's loving something more than myself. Then she said that she was sure that I'd find that something or someone one day. Oookay…

Anyhow, she said it's Corellia and family for her. Guess she doesn't think of me as family. Huh. 

You know, Mom's not like Dad at all. I can feel her and I know she's not even trying to hide anything cuz… like I said before, I just know stuff like this. Well, I suppose since I wasted all of the effort coming here, I may as well tell Dad that I'm staying a bit and ask Mom everything I can come up with. She feels all mushy, but don't get me wrong. I know it sounds like she feels like a kid in the Force and I know what that's like. She's like a lady, but I can read her emotions and it's like she loves this place but she's also… tired. I'm not sure that's how I should describe it, but it's close enough.

Mom looked like she was going to cry when she talked about choosing between family and home. She said that the worst was telling Dad that she didn't know if she could even fix up this dump in her lifetime and that she couldn't leave 'til she did and then begging him to go back to Ossus.

Then she started talking about flying. She said she was about sixteen when she tried her first starfighter and hated it. How could she hate it? It's not like there was any border patrol to shoot her down, right? She said that flying in the dark was the worst. Come on now, don't ya love popping up on people when they can't see ya? It's so kriffing fun to scare 'em outta their wits.

Mom told me it's not a good feeling to be scared. I suppose she's got a point there.


	10. Chapter 10

Mom said that not being able to lift stuff meant I'm 'one of us', whatever that meant. Guess I got it from her.

I think Mom figured out that I'm scared of Dad. She's surprised and I guess, really disappointed. It was somewhere along the lines of 'Ben should be doing better than this'. Well, I sent out my message, so I get to stay 'til Dad gets here.

We're out of Mom's office as soon as we're in. Kriff, doesn't she ever get tired of walking? Okay, she asked me if I wanted to come with her for the day or stay in her office and play HoloNet games and I may as well come with her cuz staying here sounds dead boring. I mean, it's one thing to stay at the Academy an' teach the babies my tricks, at least when they're not making fun of me for not having a Master, but it's another to be alone in this kriffing dark office. Kale might like it, though.

By the Force, I shudda brought Kale and the others here. Silly me. I can't. They're _apprentices_ now. All of 'em. And they left me behind with the kiddies. Nah, I shouldn't be thinking like this. They went to get better and they're all better off now cuz of it.

Anyhow, Mom showed me her hovercar and then told me that we'd be walking all day today. Said that the route was a foot route. I shudda figured that she was an undercover cop. I mean, she works for CorSec and those guys kept her name a secret and she took care of the punk like she did that stuff everyday. She's definitely the kinda female figure I'd want to have over those nanny droids and fifty or so different Masters anytime. I mean a Jedi cop, how much neater do you get?

Okay, I'm assuming she's a Jedi, but she sounds like she is. She sounds like she's a really _good_ Jedi, so maybe she'll be able to set Dad right once I get 'em back together. They must've been together at one point to have me, right? Yeah. She said she's a healer and I bet she'll cure him of his nasty, Sithly temper. She left cuz she wanted to fix up Corellia, so all I gotta do to get her back with Dad is make her think that her world's all fixed up. Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. One parent trap coming right up.


	11. Chapter 11

Mom says she doesn't live here; that she just camps out in this sector and watches it for odd stuff every once in a while. We've been at it for two days and we'll be at more of this for another day. She let me ride her hovercar this time.

Anyhow, Mom let me in on quite a bit of family history. She said that the tradition of working for CorSec went back to either her grandpa or her great-grandpa and that we're of a unique line of Jedi called Halcyon. Apparently, us and our not being able to lift things went back at least five thousand years and we were a group within a group of independent Corellian Jedi. Mom says it's a variation on the gene that activates all of the other genes for Force-sensitivity. Master Tekli told us that there's around sixty genes for Force-feeling on the average Alliance citizen and in all species, there's this same one that controls them all. 

By the Force, I'm beginning to sound like some nerd. Mom also told me some pretty neat stories, like that one about her great-grandpa taking all of the energy of a lightsaber into his forearm. It killed him to do it but it's still sithspawned neat. I wonder if I could do that. Mom sounds like she could do it. She said someone stole her lightsaber once and she had to do something like that to get past a defense grid and get it back. I'd like to see Mom in more action than that. They usually say that people need male figures, but I got more than enough of that and what I really need is a mom who's not a nanny droid and now I got that.

I think I got Mom into a heapload of trouble when she took me to her office last evening cuz some coworker tried to get me. Oh yeah, he asked what she was doing 'granting sanctuary for the foreign filth that somehow managed to slip past their defenses' as soon as I left for the refresher, 'cept that I stayed and heard what he said. For a moment, I thought of leaving, but then Mom pulled of the biggest surprise ever. She said that I was a Corellian citizen, born to a citizen, and that I had every right to be here.

I thought she was lying but Force told me it's all true. Force, this'll take awhile to swallow, me being more than some half-Corellian kid who stumbled onto this world and all the rest of that stuff that I didn't know.

If one guy's gonna get me for being GA, I wonder how many people back home would kill me for being Corellian, 'specially since some of my old pals really hated Corellians. For that matter, how many other Corellians are going to hate me for being GA? I guess I'd be enemy's spawn either way, wouldn't I?

I just had to ask who I was, didn't I? Well, I got this answer and I still gotta ask that cuz I don't fragging know who I kriffing am and why I deserved to be lied to. I hate Dad now more than when he told me to do that kriffing history homework. He expects me to be super-Jedi like he was minus all the fun stuff and then tells me big, fat lies? 

Well, I guess the galaxy'll hate me one way or another, so I'll just hate it back. I'll be Corellian enemy and Alliance enemy and Jedi bloodsucker and whatever else they call me.

Mom says she's taking me home, so I guess I'd better work fast on the parent trap, but I swear, when I'm done, it'll be a piece of art. I got a feeling I don't really want to even think 'bout getting Dad and Mom together, but may as well finish it up and make myself happy. Yeah, Dad'll have so much attention on Mom he'll never notice me do all the stuff that he doesn't want me doing.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm bored, and Mom's in the refresher, so I'll just talk. More productive than playing games, I guess.

Alright, there's a problem with the parent trap. How in the galaxy am I going to convince Mom to come home with me? I'm pretty sure I'll be able to lead Mom somewhere, tell Dad that I'll be there, and go to the 'refresher' just as he's coming. Problem is, that's the oldest parent trap in the book and that ain't how we Skywalkers do things. We crash and do it as fast as we can and we get into heaploads of trouble when we can.

I guess I'll have to start here. I could disappear on Mom and tell both her and Dad that I'd be… I'll figure that out later, but if Dad thinks I'm in any sorta trouble, he'll kill Mom and that's not good, so scratch that.

And they'll both get me for lying, so I gotta come up with something real.

Hmm… I just have to look up the list of people who'd ask Jedi for help and get them to call Mom and Dad for the same mission. Yeah, that'd work, since that's how Anakin Skywalker ended up marrying my great-grandma, or my dad says he got off of some old droid that he's fond of. Problem is, Mom's Corellian and Dad's GA.

That's nuff thinking. The plan's perfect enough and I'll just have to work around the Corellian vs. GA thing. Keep this record… uh, what's that word that the Basic teachers told me again? Oh yeah, pristine, so that I'll come back to this later cuz I would.

Like I said, I'm going home with Mom pretty soon, so I'll keep updated when that happens. I'm pretty sure the parent trap's going to fall into place then.

Or maybe I can get ideas off of the rest of the family. Don't know anything about Dad or how he met Mom, so I guess I'll just have to ask her that. The galaxy all knows how Uncle Han and Grandpa met Aunt Leia on that Death Star, and I'm not pulling off anything like that, so that's out.

I think my parent trap's brilliant enough as is and Mom's about to get out. In a day, she'll be taking me home. By the Force, she's got one weird job if she's home only every once in a while, but maybe that's just Corellia's rule on Jedi.

--

What? Mom's kriffing married? Nah, I shouldn't say it. I was nicer about Dad and that Mando lady and I hated her. Myrta. Yup, that's her name. Force damn it, I hated her. Good thing Dad couldn't stand her either.

And my stepdad seems nice. But Mom just. Had. To. Marry someone else. But she may as well if she… what did she do again? Oh yeah, _annulled_ it with Dad and then decided to stay here for life. But I'm still pissed over this.

I guess I gotta tell it from the beginning. Remember when I said I was going home with Mom for a while so that I could learn a little more about her side of the family and I guess, myself? Well, about a day ago, she said she was married. I mean, it's one thing to leave me and Dad so she could fix up stuff here, but it's another to do it and marry someone else! There goes the parent trap.

But Mom's been nice to me and by the Force, I know she's not keeping secrets and I feel bad about asking her stuff that she's embarrassed about. But she's also gotten me for saying kriff and other stuff and she wants me to call that Sithly annoying kid Mirax my sister. All I wanted was a mom, not a six-year-old _half_ sister.


	13. Chapter 13

I shouldn't have complained at all and I'll be nice to Mirax and Cay for Mom's sake. And I guess Cay deserves it since he's been nice to me just like Mom. And I guess I'll have to say that Mom's Jysella Horn Rees and never Skywalker. It shouldn't be this kri… I shouldn't say that for Mom's sake, either, since she was like she really hated it when I said stuff like that. Anyhow, it shouldn't be this hard to accept since I never felt much like a Skywalker. More like a Skystumbler. Oh yeah, and Cay's the guy of my Mom's dreams and Mirax---no, I guess if I'm gonna be nice to her, I may as well call her Miya the way everyone does.

Anyhow, I'd been here for a few days and Mom said she's putting me in Corellian school for as long as I stay. She's making me take some placement tests and… boring subject. Time to talk about something else.

Remember the creepy place I landed in? It wasn't the real Coronet. It's the part that's not been fixed. Mom lives on the edge and she goes there for days on end cuz she's a Jedi. Looks like she's got the perfect family and she's gotta leave it all for days at a time to fix up stuff.

I wonder why she's not moved up the ranks. I mean, I bet she'd be a kick-butt big boss and she'd fix up Corellia much faster if she weren't just a cop on the streets. But what's the point? She's already married, so she's not thinking 'bout getting it all done and coming back to me and Dad. Oh wait, she'd get more money and she could get a better place than this and maybe stay in that place. What am I saying? This is way better than Dad and his not having any place at all. And the place ain't perfect, but it's good the way it is. I mean, she's got the perfect chairs and tables and I got a nice room to myself that's kinda like the one on Ossus. Still, the place is a little small and run-down and I dunno why Mom doesn't wanna make it over. I mean, whenever I tell Master Tionne something about the Temple, she always fixes that up. By Mom's not Master Tionne, is she?

All of this talking's making me realize how much I don't know her. I think I told you about how she couldn't've known me. Well, I don't know her, either. Guess we'll have to start from scratch and see how it goes and hope it's better than me and Dad, don't we?


	14. Chapter 14

It's like there's two sides to Mom. One's that neat Jedi cop and the other's sitting there having the most boring tea part with Mirax and some bunch of kids. And now, she's going to pay me to do that for a few hours while she and Cay go shopping. Force save me. I like the money and all, but there is no way in all nine hells I'd play tea party.

Mom also got really serious when she told me not to teach Mirax to curse.

May as well plan the parent trap now that I've beat all of the games that I loaded on to you and somehow got through all of that homework. Amazing how much stuff I can get done when I'm bored, isn't it? The plan's just too brilliant to let go of. Of course, it's my plan, so even if it falls apart and got fifty million holes in it, it's still brilliant. And I've heard that my Dad's old Master came up with far worse ones, like the one that got him killed.

I should be mad at Mom for telling me how to talk and how not to, but it's weird, you know? I guess I'm just a little numb, after pulling off the most hare-brained plan and then finding out that I've a stepdad and a sister.

And Cay just has to be so k… nice. Mom asked me not to say the word, so I'll see how long I can take it. Must be really bored to be playing this dumb game. And the Force tells me that he's been okay with the fact that Mom's had me long before she married him.

I got a pressing matter at hand. I have to figure out how to survive five hours alone with these k… I won't say it. These brats. If there's anything about Mirax that I can't figure out aside from those tea parties and wanting to make a bird's nest in my hair, it's her.

Mom's nice and patient, Cay's nice and patient and quiet, and Mirax is a da… I don't think she's shut up since she woke up today. Mom's like that, too, but Mirax hurts my ears. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I wonder how she managed to come from Mom and Cay.

And what's this kid saying about 'you don't want to fail me like you did big brother?'

I don't know if I should tell Mom about this, but remember when she let me play games on her computer last night? She's got some interesting stuff there on plants. There's lots of stuff on some sort of code and it said something about some 'intron', whatever that means. And she's apparently got a DNA sequencer here somewhere.

I swear, it looks all neat and everything like a game and I get nothing but a load of crap on some garden when I get in. Maybe this has to do with why she's just a cop.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Logger, Miya thinks she can mind trick me into thinking I'm her age. So I got back at her and put a pepper in her lunch. She actually liked the thing, so we're tied. The kid's just like the trainees on Ossus, but…

Things had been weird here, you know what I mean? Miya knows that I tricked her into napping, but she says that she won't tell Mom because Mom'd like me more than her if she knew that the kid fell for a trick like that. I swear to the Force, that kid's paranoid. I mean, I know more about the Force than she does and what's this with Mom expecting Miya to not get tricked?

Well, the kid managed to get into my head 'til I put up the worst shields, so she deserves quite a bit of credit. Kriffing Force, I can swear I didn't know how to do that when I was her age.

Anyhow, I think I can use her to get info on those weird plant things that I found on Mom's computer. If Atonis taught me anything after he told me that he was the Hapan queen's twin, it's how to plot and use little kids to get what I what.

Maybe the Force is using Miya to tell me that I'm lazy, but whatever. I'll be jealous of her getting a Master earlier than me when it happens, and that's not for awhile, if things even work the same way on Corellia.

Let's see here, Mom and Cay are out somewhere, Miya and her guests are watching whatever they're watching on that Holocube. Better that doll show than these girls dressing me up and getting me to play tea party. So, I'm alone and brooding. That's not good cuz I smile one second and then pound myself for something else the next. Heh. If only I were perfect.

Before I forget, I gotta ask, are there Jedi aside from Mom, me, and maybe Miya here on Corellia? I don't know why I even ask. There's gotta be because there's Jedi from every planet and history sithing kicked my butt, but I know that Master Tionne said something about some Force-sensitives not being Jedi, so they must've lived through the Purge. Yeah, that's it and Grandpa found a few aside from Mom here on Corellia. Not Mom. I swear by the Force, I don't mean to forget that she told me about her dad being found.

I should vape myself for forgetting. I gave you the last song from that Raider movie's soundtrack. Anyhow, I feel like it, no words, just that odd tune when the good guy's locked inside his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Logger, I think I got some keys on Mom and Dad. Can't believe Mom actually said it like this to Cay: I'm married to iyou/i. Ben and I couldn't have lasted; we were like Puran and Thespa.

Now what's she saying here? She can't say that she and Dad were impossible! She just can't! Anyhow, here's Puran and Thespa's story. It's an old myth from Kuat, but the story got around the galaxy a few thousand years ago.

There was a big war and this guy named Puran fought there. He was a soldier for one side and Thespa was a lady from the other. They thought they could get together, but we all knew they just couldn't. I mean, it's not cuz they're on different sides and all, but they just didn't match and they're stupid enough to not figure it out.

There are two versions. In the first, there's no romantic Sithspit, 'cept for a little while. They just get caught together and both get shot. My kinda story, you know.

The second story's twice as big and fifteen times as mushy and I really hate those kriffing fangirls that get all over every sithing bit of the story! I really hate it, but I think this is the one that Mom's talking about since both she and Dad are still alive. Anyhow, it goes like this:

Thespa sees Puran and thinks that she'd turn him, like Grandpa and Vader. Yeah right, cuz he already swore his life to what he'd fight. Like the ninth hell he'd switch over.

But Thespa talks Puran into coming over to her side and they've lots of little problems, like Puran hates every little thing about Thespa, from her dress to her thinking, but they end up married.

Well, they're married in secret. Anyone who knows what happened to Grandpa and Grandma knows how well that works.

Puran and Thespa are as different as humans and rancors and Puran gets into some bantha fodder over stuff, so he gets exiled. Then Thespa asks him to take her with him and Puran leaves her cuz that's what the people on his side do.

Puran left her in a place as cold as Hoth and Thespa really starts to hate Puran. Then she figures out that she didn't change Puran into what she wants and that he's changing her too much. Puran doesn't see Thespa coming with him, so he hates her for leaving him and they both go back to where they started. Then they kill each other. If there's anything I like about this old story, it's that end.

Mom says Miya's getting on the computer soon, so I gotta figure out a way to trick her into getting into the flower stuff. But nothing'd save my skin from Mom if she catches me. No wait, she'd catch the kid and not me.


	17. Chapter 17

So far, so good. Miya believed me when I told her Mom'd tell her neat stories if she got into that flower stuff. Oh wait, Mom iwould/i give the kid anything just cuz of how she lost me. Bad news is, she's not getting anything, 'cept for the four gene bases. Something tells me I'd better dig up more stuff on writing these codes and figure it myself. But I'm just a kid and I'm just starting.

Anyhow, Mom and Dad's little story isn't too hard to figure. Now I just gotta hear it from Mom herself. Remember Puran and Thespa? Well, Mom meant that Dad was a Sith and an Alliance guy while she was a Jedi and a Corellian lady. Not a good thing since Corellians don't like Alliance and Jedi really hate Sith.

Mom said something about annulling and there's no news articles on a guy as famous as Dad getting married, so they married in secret. Dad still acts like a Sith sometimes, so Mom tried to make him more like a Jedi and it didn't work… well, either that or she figured that coming here to Corellia would make Dad more like a Sith than before. I dunno how that part'd figure but somewhere in the story, Dad scared her into handing me to him and she really didn't want to do it. Yeah, that's how Miya said something about Mom failing 'big brother', who'd be me. That's how she introduced me to the kid. Me as big brother Gail and her as Mirax.

Corellian school's so different from that temple it ain't even funny. And I don't mean it in a bad way. I guess it's just like every other normal Alliance school 'cept the part where some pickpocket slipped a note up my sleeve. Jedi kid council, meet tomorrow in the basement after school. So apparently there's lots of Jedi here and they know who I am. Now I've got a day to figure out where that kriffing basement is.

Oh wait, I know who sent me this note. I talked to him yesterday and he didn't feel normal in the Force, kinda like Mirax but a lot better at whatever they're both doing.

Nothing, not a single kriffing thing, can be more interesting than these people. There's just this something about them, I can't really say what exactly, but something just like what I'm reading from Mom and Cay, that's in all of them.

Then there's the history. I didn't really read the book---like the seven hells I would, but I just know it's nothing like what Master Tionne told us and I get that just from skimming. Maybe I should take a look, even if most history's pretty dead boring.

I swear, the more I think I know about this place, the more I don't.


	18. Chapter 18

Whoever sent me that note yesterday sure didn't come down by the front door, I tell ya, or is this the back door? As far as that map can tell me, there's two doors. Well, I'm calling this the front cuz I can see it from where I'm hiding.

I swear, I never knew how much simpler life just is when everybody around me's doesn't have the Force and doesn't care. Funny how I was never around anyone other than Jedi before and I know this the first day I'm not with them? These guys here aren't Jedi, but I'll stick with them as long as…

Heh. They'll help me figure out who's right, their book or Tionne when it comes to this kriffing history cuz these stories just don't make sense. Force tells me there's some people down there who have the Force, but knowing what I know 'bout hanging with normal people, not Jedi, I'm not going down.

Just doing homework, spying for a little bit, and figuring out… I got a kriffing lot of stuff to figure. Ya know, it's probably a good idea to list it all.

Mom and Dad, past the basics, like the real thing.

Mom's pet plants and whatever's on her comp

Why Mom's just a cop and not something bigger

This whole Sithing history thing.

Corellian sabacc cuz I'm a sucker for cards

I get the feeling it's all just one big thing, but I'm trying 'em one at a time anyways.

Can't believe my little sister turned up here under this school with two other little kids. Anyhow, there's seven of there on the Council, which is a lot all from one kriffing planet. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if there's seven from the entire system, but all from here. By the Force.

You know, I wonder if Mom's a street cop on purpose cuz that'll let her find all the Jedi she wants and she's building a Jedi empire here. Nah, I shouldn't accuse her of that 'less I know for sure.

But it's still convincing. I mean there's no better way to look for Jedi than walk around and feel everyone around you. Then there's what she meant by fixing up Corellia. Every kid from Ossus knows that a few Jedi can fix up anything in the galaxy, 'cept the Force itself. That's take special Jedi, like a once-in-forever Chosen One or something.

Traffic's getting out in a bit and these Corellian drivers are real mean to us kids and anyone else who's not flying speeders, so gotta go!


	19. Chapter 19

Been to the garden. Nothing there, at least nothing that looks odd.

Can't believe I'm actually getting stuff done. Sucks being serious for this long, ever know that?

Anyhow, Ravn, our nerd person, just helped me with this bit of history. Everything here dates from a shut out date, like it's year 0014 now cuz that's how long since they shut those borders. It makes Corellian history one confusing lot of math.

Timeline:

0000-gates close, I'm born. Some general's diktat and some Selonian's president of all five worlds. Must be fun to singe that fur.

0001-Operation Reconstruction begins. You'd they'd have fixed all of those… oh what are they again? Oh yeah, war scars, by now. I mean it's fourteen years and they've still not fixed the bantha fodder here?

0002-Alien Act 1

0003-Alien-Alliance Death rule 5. Now how the kriff did these sith wannabees pass five rules against everyone who's not from Corellia in a year?

0005-election, new diktat, same old prez, something Mom's not telling me about cuz I know she's hiding something about that time

0006-Mom gets married again

0007-Han Solo dies. I know only one guy who'd write this, and that's Thrackan Sal-Solo! Well, except that he's dead a few years before then.

0009-1000th person from the Alliance killed on the border.

0010-Not reading. I'd throw up if I think of how those border patrol huttspawns tried to shoot me down.

Guess I shouldn't be surprised these people here only got me for being from another world, not for being Jedi. You know, I wonder what's with these Corellians hating us for coming from some other planet?

On Ossus, they should really add how to deal with people who hate foreigners. I mean, they teach us all about dealing with Jedi-haters and such, not that I remember any of it, but not a kriffing thing on these Corellians.

Good thing Mom made the entire school think my dad's on this planet somewhere.

Okay, now that I've calmed down, I gotta ask.

What the kriff is there not to like about us Alliance people? Hapans are pretty, Coruscantis got everything, and Ossuans are darn smart! Then again, better Corellians than Diversity Alliance for me. Heard they'd kill me right now if they got me.


	20. Chapter 20

Mom caught me saying kriff and Sithspit and a buncha other stuff and she's really pissed cuz now Miya knows it. What's the deal? Dad said it to me---well, not to me, but whatever, before I was her age.

Anyhow, Mom's making me go through a thousand words and a thousand lines. Force help me. I mean, it's supposed to be a punishment and she's making this… Force save me from this fun! I'm figuring all of Corellia out because of this!

Lots of old Corellian, so hard to read their spelling!

So Corellia's got more than this stupid xenophobia thingy. Yeah, that's what Mom said. I bet that's part of why she left Dad. I mean, if being from another world's worst, then next would be being married to a guy from another planet, right?

But I was afraid of Dad. So maybe he scared her off. I can read minds. And feelings, too. I igotta/i know exactly why Mom left for here! I just gotta! But wait, Dad's a Jedi Master who knows Sith stuff and Mom has the same powers as me, save that she actually knows how to deal with all this.

But how do I know Mom knows more on all of these Halcyon tricks than me? Oh yeah, Grandpa. And I'm an idiot to forget the show that she put up when I first got here. That was just awesome.

So far, I've an uncle, an aunt, and a grandpa on Mom's side and Miya's upset with me for having to share her grandpa. And I dunno what to think of it cuz if my other grandpa were alive, I'd want to keep him all to myself, too. Guess it comes with being the only kid. Well, the ispoiled/i only kid since she's a brat and I guess I am, too.

And Uncle Valin's coming over sometime. Great. It's not like I don't want to meet him, just that I got so much stuff to figure out and having him here'd better not throw any … I'll just come back and write up more on this Corellian history, or maybe tell stories about Dad's family as I remember them. Be warned that Dad never finished any of the stories that he thought were scary. Oh, and they're all war stories.

Nothing but meat all day everyday. I think I'm beginning to like this place.

Saw an old dartboard with Queen Allana's face on it. Guess it's true that she almost told the galaxy something that would've made them come under her rule.


	21. Chapter 21

So mind trick's not gonna work half as well the next time I have to make Miya nap. Time for Plan B. Told this bedtime story to a few trainees before, so it'll do for her.

Or maybe it ain't such a good idea to tell this story, cuz my cousin almost cried when she told it to me. 

I'll do it anyways, soon as I figure out a good version. 

Anyhow, it all started with this sword. You see, it's no ordinary sword, for that sword was more than a weapon; it's a woman. She was very beautiful and her brown eyes were legendary. They called her the Sword of the Jedi. When she first came out of the furnace, she threw herself into the sky and cut down every bad person that tried to kill all of the good Jedi, but after the Jedi thought that all of the bad people were gone, she came back down.

Problem is, she and the Jedi only got rid of most of the bad people. The baddest of all was still alive. Yup, the Sword's little brother was the worst of them all and he was out to kill as many good people as he could.

He hid like a snake in the Jedi Order for years and made people think that he was really good when he was bad, very bad. He was the Sword of the Sith and they all called him Darth Rapier. 

The Jedi eventually figured out who Darth Rapier was and the Sword got really sad. But what really got things started was when he took this little princess and held her in his big, bad fortress on Korriban. She cried and the Jedi, especially the Sword, swore to help her, since her mom was the Sword's friend.

K… this is harder than I thought. Guess I'll have to make something up, though I've a feeling some of it's true.

Anyhow, Darth Rapier and Darth Rouge told the kid that her mom was dead and they made her… made her kill people. Yeah, that's what they did and she screamed cuz she didn't wanna.

And Darth Rapier will come for you and take you to that evil Koriban place if you don't go to sleep. You'll have to live with that scary Sith guy with all the scars for the rest of your life.

Nah, Miya's a little too old for that one, but buys me time to think of the rest of it all.

Anyhow, the sword tried to get into the Black Fortress of Koriban everyday, but she couldn't get in. She always went with this team but Darth Rapier was evil and kept separating them and killing them all one at a time. Each time she'd try, she'd lose good knights and even a master or two.

One day, the Jedi decided that enough was enough and stopped sending people to help the Sword, so she threw herself into the sky again. The Sword fought very well against Rapier and his demons, but Rapier was smart and showed the Sword that the Black Knight was dying. The Sword then got really mad and well… I dunno if Miya'd want the real one or my fake one. Anyhow, that was Rapier's mistake and the Sword killed him and freed the princess. The Sword and the Black Knight took the princess home and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

But it really went something like… aww, Force knows what happened since Dad wouldn't tell me and those Solo _really_ wouldn't tell me, though I'm their little cousin. But I gotta tell her the truth cuz I already said something about Darth Rouge.

The real story went somewhere along the lines of the Sword met up with the Black Knight and they ganged up on Darth Rapier. Somewhere along the lines, Darth Rouge got jealous of the princess cuz his Master was teaching her stuff and cuz a lot of other stuff, so in that fight, he switched sides and helped the Jedi. It all ended with the Sword and the Black Knight and Darth Rapier dead and Darth Rouge kinda going over to the Jedi's side. And the princess did some pretty odd stuff. Dunno much cuz everyone 'cept for Darth Rouge died before I was born.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't do it a lot, but when I told Miya that Sword story, I got thinking. What if that old Sith Lord trained Dad along with Queen Allana and trained 'em together? I mean, Dad said that those Hapan kids are family and I bet it's all cuz she was like family to him. Heard some stories about Masters taking two apprentices and the apprentices feeling like best friends or something.

Family. That's what he told me the bratty queen is to us. Family, not spoiled kid of an old classmate. There's gotta be more to it, maybe something like what Callista had with that whoever it was before she died.

Feh, I can worry about that later, after I got all of Corellia figured.

Anyhow, this part's a little priceless, so may as well get it down while I still remember it.

My little sister liked it and I got her to sleep so I could dig up more stuff. Mom's a little off about it. Not pissed like Dad, not scary at all, just well, off, if you know what I mean. The k… I won't say it br… why? I'm bad with this, aren't I?

Alright, I admit, what I mean is she's good. I don't mean it as in she's a good kid; naughty as hell. I mean it as in this seven-year-old kid is about to outsmart me. And she doesn't know when to quit.

I'm the Master of playing jokes, and she's tried five on me when she knows that. And she's getting smarter and smarter on each one, too. That last one came too kriffing close to working. She knew that I knew that she had a trap for me, so she added a… I dun't even know what she added, but the water bucket almost hit me when I got a worm to set it off. All for mind tricking her into taking a nap.

I'll ask to cook the next time and put a Coropepper in her meatballs. Heard those are the hottest in the galaxy, save the purple ones from Kuat. It's my game and she's not winning it.

Oh wait, I still gotta talk about how Mom and Miya took to the story. The kid's strong, I tell ya. Very strong.

I dunno what made me tell her everything I knew about that old story, but she just took it all. It's not like me cuz I couldn't take it when my cousin first told it to me. Sithspit, I believed that the Sword and the Black Knight were alive somewhere 'til I was nine. She… she just took it like that nasty food they sell on these streets that Mom keeps getting.

At first, I jus thought the kid's regular smart and just didn't believe Darth Rapier'd take her to his castle. Guess I was wrong.

At the end, she just nodded and said that it's okay to say that everyone's dead. By the Force, how did she know I was lying when I said that happily ever after stuff. This is what she told me: It's okay. I know people die. Everyone's actually dead, right?

I said they're special people and she told me where their stars were. Freaky how it's exactly where the battle happened. Then she asked me if the princess is dead, too. And I had to tell her 'yeah, but much later'. And she just…. She just lived up to the Code, where it said there's no passion, just serenity.

She was okay with the good people dying. Not a whole lot of kids, not even Jedi kids, are like that. And how in the Force did she learn to tell if I'm lying this quickly?

But Miya told Mom and now I know that she's told more Sword stories before I came here. At least Mom knew how to hide that the Sword and everybody 'cept for my dad died some time ago. Anyhow, Mom didn't say anything to me, but she about froze.

She just stood there and went into her room and shut the door for a few hours. The closest thing I could think of was my cousins when Uncle Han died. I mean not only the way they acted and looked, but the way they felt. Force don't tell me she saw Aunt Jaina as a second mother and didn't want to think about all the stuff I told Miya.


	23. Chapter 23

So Mom saw me cook. She said it's good that I know how to. Of course I'd know it! I bet she's never tasted what Dad made. Oh wait, she prolly did since she was married to him until she annulled it. Anyhow, when you've tasted Dad's cooking and puked, you tend to want to do it yourself just so you don't have to eat stuff from him. I mean, the harder he tries to be good, the worse it gets. Like that last time he tried to make a tama salad. Well, he thought those Kuati peppers were tama leaves and it was damn hot as the ninth hell!

Anyhow, Mom's going back to the city where she found me in and she's taking Cay with her, so me and Miya are here all alone. How nice does it get?

Time to get back at the brat for all the stuff she's pulled on me. And how does she manage to get all that she wants from Mom? Okay, here's the recipe:

A cup of kwana oil

A bit of this na'ak bird… guess the Corellian white bird would do cuz that's all Mom has

Some fish, and … ack, it's just a regular snow sandwich, so why bother listing?

Oh wait, Kuati pepper for Miya when she's not looking. And I'm still forgetting something.

Oh yeah, old plan on those plants of Mom's.

Got Miya to look up stuff, but that kriffing brat's no use. Had to do it all myself. Oh wait, did I say that word again? Well, Mom's not home and I'm tired of studying that stuff she's giving me, so why not?

Feh. First part's not harder than sneaking to the HoloNet to get music or trying to get stuff from CorSec. You remember that, don't you, Logger? Anyhow, Mom put a color code on all those files on her flowers. One old plant's purple, about half a green, two are orange, and the rest's black.

Well, Mom's coming to crack down on me doing homework, so better get off. She got real pissed when she figured I let some nerd do my essay.


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes, I dunno how I manage to stand this twirp of a half-sister. I'd put another pepper in her sandwich, but why bother? It didn't work the last time and I'd feel bad about it. There aren't a whole lot of people who know what it's like to be me and she's one of 'em and Mom loves her. You know, I don't normally feel bad about pranking people, but not this kid and not now.

Miya threw a humongous fit over that plant stuff when Mom got after her tail, so I'm all on my own. Force am I gonna be in some deep trouble if I get caught, too.

Fifteen days until Uncle Valin comes over. Mom says she doesn't know if Grandpa's coming, too. Only fifteen kriffing days. And Miya told me something like 'Uncle Valin's all mine'. Like hell she owns him.

And I sense there's more behind it. I'll figure this kriffing kid later. And I said it again. Mom'll kill me if she hears that. But Dad said it all the time and didn't care when the Masters told him to… what was it again? Oh yeah, straighten me out for language.

I'm not doing that Sithspit on Corellian history since Mom's not making me right now. But it's weird. I want to do it. No, I have to do it. I must figure out this freaking world.

-

Fourteen days 'til Uncle Valin comes. Mom got back on my tail about doing that history stuff, not that I got anything good this time. Just that Corellians like to name kids after dead relatives and the original Gail was some cousin of hers that got killed in the Clone Wars. Like seventh or eighth cousin. What a minute, how does she know this? 

Better get on the computer soon. Mom got a com message from some Corsec person and she's out and Cay's asleep. Gotta love it when my stepdad can't feel anything in the Force. Well, Miya does a lot more Jedi tricks under his nose than me.

Let's see here… been doing some research and I think these plants code for something. Pretty sure it's binary since it looks just like the stuff I use to get games of the HoloNet. Yeah, that's it. It's binary. But parts of it make some sense and parts of it don't. And all I got on it when I looked it up was that it's some old code. Or at least part of it looked like some old code. Hard to crack, whatever it is.

Oh kriffing Force, Mom's back. Whatever that officer called her for, she sure didn't take long. There, downloaded all onto you, Logger. Off the computer now.

- 

Sweet, sweet k… Force! Sithing awesome games on the school's computer! And I helped put 'em on there. Should be sithing awesome to get the entire school addicted. I'm shutting up about it now cuz the teachers don't like and if they catch me, I'm dead.

Anyways, Cay's let me into Mom's garden this morning. For all the hacking I did on that plant info, it's pretty nice of him, don't ya think? So he's a botanist. Why a CorSec gal like Mom would marry him's beyond me.

Anyways, he actually let me into the garden with him. Should be neat if he could tell me something about these flowers.


	25. Chapter 25

Twelve days til Uncle Valin and Grandpa come. It's some Corellian holiday and Mom invited them over and wouldn't take no for an answer. Mom wants Uncle Valin to take me under his wing. I don't wanna go. Not now, not when I'm so close to figuring Corellia.

And Mom's hiding something. It's no that she doesn't want to tell me as much as she's trying to forget it herself. Well, either that or she's afraid it'll hurt me and Miya. And what's this about Mom using her CorSec job to keep Uncle Valin safe? I heard my stepdad say something about Mom doing that.

Never mind. I know. Corellia's just screwy and they didn't like Mom or the rest of us. Mom used to be really up there but screwed herself over and landed as a street cop all for keeping saving Uncle Valin's hide. Remind me never try to this with Miya. I'm in a big enough pit as I am. But that's not all, at least with Mom, and why?

Oh yeah this is what Mom and Cay said. Dunno what the kriff they're talking about beore. Did I just say that again? Cay says the kinda stuff isn't Jedi-like. But what does he know? He's just some scientist who ran into Mom by chance.

I got something important to say. That's why I'm on. Oh for the life of me I can't remember. Let's see here, Mom wants me to take Uncle Valin to take me. Check. Mom's hiding something. Check. Not like everyone doesn't already know. Oh yeah, Mom's position. And I got more info on those plants.

Anyhow, Mom first. She hates this government and she's afraid to say it. I don't have real evidence but it's the only logical answer. She's had to defend Uncle Valin from it and for that, it demoted her to the position she's in now. I've dug up an old badge and looked it up. She was pretty up there.

Then there's Grandma. Miya asked if we'd be paying tribute to Grandma this year. I asked the kid everything I thought to ask this is what I got:

Grandma died a bit before Mom got married to Cay. What happened? The kid won't say and I'm guessing it's cuz Mom won't say it. But I know that Grandma spent quite some time in house arrest for being married to a Jedi. But that's way back when Mom was studying with Aunt Jaina.

Mom. I can't figure her out. But maybe Miya can. You see, I've not had one 'til just now and the closest thing before was either one of the Masters, my cousins, or Force forbid, that evil Mandalorian girlfriend that Dad ditched. Anyhow, so I dunno how a normal person'd react if she's lost her mother.

The stuff's making my blood run like crazy. Corsec's old history data's all in this one place in the city. Just gotta convince Mom to let me go there.

And the plants. Half of 'em code for family trees. Like there's five families total, two still alive today. Then there's those three descendants of that original Halcyon guy from way back when. Oh yeah, five thousand years ago. That's all that's alive today. Quite a lot for a planet that Vader hunted on. Guess my great-grandpa did a good job of hiding these guys, didn't he?

Dang, I'm quite the Jedi, aren't I? I came to find Mom and I end up trying to fix her screwy planet up. Heh, must be the Skywalker in me.


	26. Chapter 26

You'll treat Uncle Valin the way you do when he brings toys, even if he doesn't. That's what Mom told Miya. Pout until he brings goodies every time. Works like magic on every visitor 'til I wasn't cute anymore.

Force tells me I'm next. And next as in Mom's talking to me about my uncle soon as she's done with my sister. Could be interesting.

..

games that have Mom's family in it:

Run the spices-old game where you help Uncle Han

Enemy lines-help Uncle Han and Aunt Leia

Corsec Files-some stuff with Grandpa in it

Yuuzhan Vong Wars-lots of stuff my family's talked about, here's it's the one where Grandpa Corran fights that Vong guy Shedao Shai. Really fun.

Prisonbreak-Booster got arrested and we're trying to break him outta prison.

The Homecoming-Help Mom get past border patrol and get back here.

Funny how Mom hates games and said what I'm playing's putting viruses on her comp? Well, I can prove they're not and I'm still not allowed to play anymore! Anyhow, maybe moms are retarded in general.

Been writing this down since I got here. Think I got the whole list. Mind-boggling how you can't get away from it, isn't it? And it's really weird that I don't feel teh way I'd feel if I'm playing my Dad in one of those rig the station games. She said something about b'tween me an' Valin, she's not sure who's worse, so maybe he's nicer 'bout this.

Got Miya to get on the comp to dig up some stuff. She deleted stuff, and so she's in trouble too. Great.

..

Miya's mad and won't talk to me. She's mad. And she's taken over the Holocube. Now it's playing nothing but prissy doll shows all day. All kriffing day. Please spare me the torture.

Uncle Valin's getting here a little late. Damn anticipation. Actually, good. Good for research, so that's good. Kicked off the computer, both me and my little minion: not that good.

so what've I got up to this point? Oh yes, Corellian timeline: some gap in Mom's life from around two years before she had Miya. I've a feeling it's so disturbing she's hiding it from herself. It's like when I talked about what happened to Aunt Jaina, but a little bit more. Nah, can't be more. I mean what happened to her and Uncle Zekk also pushed Aunt Tahiri into the Unknown Regions for a bit. Then she said something about how the cruel Corellian laws are killing her. I told Mom I've a good idea what happened and why, but I need evidence.

Nah, don't do it. It's nothing but pain. That's what Mom said. Pain, eh? Well, I'm a Skywalker and so I've a penchant for getting myself into all sortsa stuff that hurt, right? So let's keep on digging.


	27. Chapter 27

Not talking as much as it's an old archive article from some HoloNews.

Brother and sister attack Diktat: Vengeance or true reform?

Valin and Jysella Horn... so this is before Mom remarried. Anyhow, on with it. Go through some sorta secret passageway with some papers. Accusations of fabricating the papers, huh. Documents. Boring. BUt could be important. But boring. And so boring it is. Okay, skipping that. Death of... can't see the name. Kriff. Death from fatigue or possibly from someone trying to silence her. That much I got. Mom got some papers from this lady afterwards and oh yeah, lots of stuff on this diktat's corrup... okay, why the kriff is this so stanging blurry? Computer's almost shutting off, but not if I can help it. Yup, there, back-up started. Tracer program just installed. COnsidering how well this is hidden and how much work it was to get this, I guess it's not surprising someone's after this. Back up... c'mon, back it up. Yes, it's kinda backed. Now, to throw off whoever's trying to follow me.

Oops. The guys here want me to get that awesome new game that's coming out. And Mom wants me home soon, so I'd better run and get it and run straight home. Hit save.

And Miya's still mad at me.

..

Meet Jedi Master Valin Horn. That's what Mom sounded like. Some fangirl with a crush.

Uncle Valin's here. Gave Miya a ginormous stuffed bear. Like as tall as I am. Or at least she pretends it's that tall. Anyhow, MOm gave him some talk on spoiling the kid. Then she talked to him about taking me to go somewhere over this break and finding some crystals. So obvious. I know she's thinking lightsaber for me. And what else did Mom say? Oh yeah, I recorded it all.

Gail, didn't you have a question about how to deal with being teased for not having telekinesis?

... then she left after that.

And when she got back. I was supposed to be off, but heard this:

Valin, he's not replacing Thess, but he's exactly like you. I think you can help each other.

That's talking about me an' Thess is Theseun Gallia. The guy got knighted two years back and lives on Selonia now. Mom says Uncle Valin's lonely.

Decided to stick it out and please Mom. I know she wants to send me off with Uncle Valin and train and stuff. Awkward moment, just me and Uncle. Alright, this has got to stop. I don't want a master. I don't know why, but I just don't.

You know what? I'm heading off to the library. Can't keep wasting time on trying to get a master that I don't even want when I got stuff to figure out.

..

Library locked. Holidays. Kriff holidays, 'cept for the good food.

Alright, little Logger, get me on that remote-controlled school system. Yup, that's good. Who deleted the hot chick collection?

And now, to the old HoloNews. Kriff. Someone's tracking me. Set up password and wall. Looks like someone's either interested or doesn't want me to know.


	28. Chapter 28

Damn I miss the collection. Do you know how hard it is to get all the pics of Noola Vor? Twileks are hot, but halflings are hotter and rare, too!

Set up network mask. Make me anonymous and don't tell the damn Sith stalker where I am. Good. Back to the news. Hmm... this dates to a bit before Mom got married. Let's see here... traitor executed. Jysella Horn demoted for being voice of treason. That's another one sometime after that but still before Mom got married. Let's see what's it about?

What the KRIFF??

The papers and everything! Mom showed everything that proved that whoever this traitor was, they got the wrong person! They still wouldn't tell me who this person is, but this gotta be nuts. They can't do this to Mom! She's got evidence that whoever it was, they didn't say or do a single damn thing 'cept for being put under house arrest for no reason. Now I know why Dad hates politics.

Here's a picture of the person. Damn. Won't show it. Tracer, tell me... It's from not too far from here. Looks like I can walk there without making Mom suspicious.

--

Here I am. City's base of operations. What kinda dictator calls it this instead of a town hall?

I sense something creepy coming up. Damn, won't these things stop following me?

Oh, kriff, HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!!

--

Kill the half-blooded son of an alliance demon or be killed yourself. Whoever took me told Mom something like this. Then he turned to me and said that he and his lot knew what they did to the traitor was wrong, and that my search ended here. And that I knew too much about whatever the kriff they don't want me to know. Am I dreaming? Dude's deranged, I swear to the Force.

--

So I'm bored. And told this idiot who took me that he's adopted from Coruscant. He about killed me. Meh, as far as he remembers, hopefully, if I did it right, I'm dead. Just don't tell him that he got so totally pissed that it was pretty easy to get around him mind and trick him into sleeping. By the Force I hate people I can't mindtrick without nearly getting my hide skinned.

Mom taught me half of what she knew about mind-rubbing before she backed out. Oh well.

Now back to figuring out what the kriff happened here.

--

Now I go to these tunnels deep  
Beg the Force myself to keep  
Hush, lil' kiddo, don't say a word  
'else you'll be badly hurt

I don't remember what band it was, but that's what I feel like. Meh, what am I saying? I could die any minute, but whatever happens, that's up to me, not the Force. I'd rather die than beg it. Nah, begging it for my skin isn't that bad if it comes down to it, right? Right?

What do I have here? Looks like it's from a year or two after I was born. Dang Mom's hot, but really sad. Jysella Horn overcomes heritage of treachery and troubled past with Jedi Skywalker to serve Corellia with pride. What a fake smile she's put up.

Logger, look up her family tree. Let's see here... Corran Horn, file classified. Valin Horn, historian, under suspicion for something if you're right. Valin Halcyon, CorSec officer, nothing more. Rostek Horn, CorSec again. Booster Terrik, criminal of sorts.

Now what else do I know?

Uncle Valin had the _Errant Venture_ for a bit and I've no idea what happened to it. A ship of that size can't just disappear into midair.

Booster Terrik: Stole a freighter, was in some debt for a bit, arrested, spent 5 years on Kessel. Ran the Errant Venture all by himself for quite a bit.

Grandpa: Jedi. What more can I say?

I've a feeling something's missing


	29. Chapter 29

The lyrics that I'm using in this current post belong to Nelly Furtado and the ones from the last post are from Enter Sandman. I'm sorry I've not updated the FF.N version in forever.

--

Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Found this inscribed on a baby pic in Mom's drawer. Always thought it was Miya, but it's so obvious that kid was me! Went through some old stuff and found out that one of Mom's coworkers caught her listening to that around thirteen years ago.

Even more, there's a communique between Mom and this mystery person.

"Ours was a love that ignited the stars. Or so we thought 'til the day he called me enemy. I saw him for teh Sith that he still was a left, but paid a price I should never had paid. Please, get this... back..."

Then that song started playing.

C'mon, hacking skills, work your magic.

Corsec headquarters surveillance tapes. Cool.

And there's Mom!

--

Now what's MOm saying here on the video? She's over Dad. Surprise. If I were her, I wouldn't date him, either. There's Mom and this old lady.

"Is this because he's from Coruscant?"

"No, the bastard's an incurable son of a Sith who's shown me nothing but that Sith face and attitude ever since we almost got married and... never mind. Please, just go and get me some news of my son. I'll cover you."

And these two argue about some pretty interesting stuff, like Mom using her apparently real high-up job in Corsec to cover up for this old lady running out of the system. So Dad did put a pretty heavy shield around my mind to block out every time Mom tried to reach me.

I s'pose cracking down on me is quite normal if you're Mom. Ookay, Mom, no need to break down here. You miss me. I get it. And no need to angst either. I'm too many years late, but I'll answer your question. What's worse, living with the Sithly Dad or in this 'war-torn heap of junk', as you call it? It's Dad. I'm scared to death of him.

Oh, and Mom's running this cool project to open Corellia back up and to go back to the Alliance.

I sense that evil, racist, anti-me guy coming this way. Gotta scram.


	30. Chapter 30

Got to CorSec's HQ. Man, the stuff they've got here. Ummm... Kriff. Includes not one but too many guards.

--

Valin just about puked as he felt the disturbance in the Force after squeezing his slim frame through the countless windows of the security department's headquarters. The boy that the grandmother tried to retrieve had landed in the same bloody pit without accessing the relative comfort of Myri's invisible safety net. Within a second of recollecting his calm, the Jedi Knight summoned a horde of natural insects through teh series of windows that he opened. The thousand flying dots slowed to a hover beside their summoner until he, in slow motion, pushed through the sliding doors that led to the secret carbonite chamber that not even his sister knew of.

To his left and right were railings while a vast pool of grade 98 carbonite, mixed with a trace bit of durasteel, lay before him. It was just enough to make the freezing power lethal. There were countless faces there, many of which he recognized as reported political prisoners. They team would go so low as to chase the kid there just for knowing the true nature of the planetary government and fate of one who loved him.

"This guy's broken past our borders! He's even better than that hotshot kid!" Valin overheard and quickly dismissed the natural fauna before pressing the buttons to shut the door. He already knew that Skywalker's coming to seek news of his lost son. Tears rolled down his face as he took the hours of solitude to mourn. When he closed his eyes to blink away the tears, he saw the vastly pained expression, one fraught with regret, on the worn face of a much older Skywalker as he stared past the inquisitive eyes of two small boys, one of whom was protesting of some sort of safety measure similar to the ones that Jysella had already implemented for Miya.

The tear droplets froze immediately upon contact with the midnight black carbonite.

--

2.

I think it's been twelve years since I've last seen this old story. I suppose it's only fair to give it an end, dontcha think?

I was quite the curious little worm and so after getting through at least five firewalls, I read of Corellia's new government and saw it for the murderer that it was. It's original goal was just to rebuild, but the diktat became obsessed with his power. His successor, in my opinion, was as bad as Palps himself. The psycho wanted an isolated world under this thumb, all in the name of showing us to be self-sufficient. Yeah, right. He was even more obsessed with appearing to be the perfect, oh-so-warm and fatherly that he killed as much for knowing what happened to his enemies as well as for being an enemy.

I knew his policies. I learned how Dad tricked Mom into handing me over to him. I saw half the family try to get me back and I wonder what'd have happened if they did. And I saw the punishment he dished at us for trying to cross the borders to see the rest of this world. How fair. Mom tried to change this, all of this, planet and everything, and I thought that I could, too. To think that a few hated Jedi could change a planet? Yeah, right. For all this, I had to die.

So I did, in a way, by backing off into that ginormous vat of carbonite when the Ebony Troopers got me cornered. Gotta be flattered. I mean, the diktat didn't even know me, and he'd send his best troops to chase me. I still wonder if I'm seeing things from the Purge. What they didn't know was that I planted the picture of that kid tripping and landing in the carbonite into their weakminded heads while the real me hid somewhere. I'll never forget the adrenaline that time. Never.

I don't think I'd have been able to project much longer if Uncle Valin didn't sneak up on me and sneak me out. Mom went to the other side of the city to look for me there. My uncle took me under his wing that day and knighted me a few years ago. They say my faked death changed Dad into a bit of a softie. There's even another rumor going 'round that he's dating some bounty hunter. Sounds like his type but dunno and don't care if it's true. Barely talked to the old man and can't say that I miss him.

I suppose I should end this with the best news I can think of, and that's Corellia's opened up again, and not half as shabby now. Because of that, Mom, Cay, and I can't be happier that Miya's training under Master Lowie. He suits her just like Uncle Valin suited me. As for me, as soon as I was knighted, I quit the Jedi to run a lil bar.


End file.
